Lullabies
by xxxNightshadow
Summary: Kai Hiwatari One-shot. "Let's sing lullabies over a cold night" KaiXOC


"I wonder how strong this girl is." Tyson thought out loud.

"My records tell me shes fantastic." Mr. Dickinson replied.

"Just how old are those records?" Kai mumbled.

"What was that Kai?" Ray asked looking at the dueled haired boy.

He stayed silent. The Bladebreakers were currently in a bus, and on their way to the airport to pick up a mysterious blader named Tara. She was to fill in Max's spot on the team since he broke his arm in a *ahum* freakish accident. "We wouldn't be in this mess if _someone_ hadn't try to be a showoff and do a flip on his bike." Max said glaring at Tyson. The blue-haired boy sweat dropped as he went off ranted about the wind blowing the wrong way, before Hilary whacked him over the head. "Tyson, I told you it was dangerous, but nooo you just had to do things your own way." She scolded. "Yea, well who made you the boss off me?" Tyson shouted back. As the others tried to calm the fighting teens, Kai leaned against the window and watched the local stores and shops go by. Just who is this girl anyway?

"Her flight landed already; she probably should be existing any second now." Kenny said checking the time on his laptop. "Ohh I cant wait for her to get here!" Hilary squealed. "You got that right sister." Dizzi, Kenny's bitbeast agreed from the laptop she was in. Ray laughed. "I think you're just happy to have another girl on the team." Hilary nodded her head quickly. "Hey look, the gate opened!" Tyson shouted. The other members of the team snapped their heads to look at the steady stream on people that were indeed coming out of the arrival for Canada. A girl their age dressed in all black came out not to long after. "Is that her?" Max asked Mr. Dickinson. But before he could answer, Tyson and Hilary were all over her. Kai walked over to his teammates, and he saw that the girl had her lip pierced and had red streaks in her jet-black hair. Her pants had chains dangling from the pockets. She looked really confused at the questions Tyson and the others shooting at her.

"So was your flight Tara?" Asked Ray politely.

"What's with the Goth look?" Hilary asked disappointed.

"I'll take you on, here and now!" Tyson yelled.

"I dont-" the girl started when laughing was heard from behind them. The Bladebreakers turned around to see a girl with redish-brown hair that was pulled up in a messy bun. Strands of hair were framing her pale skin. She was wearing a simple dark navy shirt and baggy, gray sweatpants. She had on navy blue flip-flops, was clutching a large cup of coffee and had a gun-shaped launcher strapped to her left arm. To top it off, she was laughing really hard. When she finally caught her breath, she pointed to the girl in black and said, "Thats not Tara." Tyson gave her a weird look. "What?!" you giggled. "I'm Tara."

They just kind of stared at you. You turned to Mr. Dickinson and said, "Yo, been a long time hasn't it?" You grinned. Mr. D. nodded and gave you a big grin. "Tara, I'd like you to meet your new team, The Bladebreakers."

~*~

After getting the confusion out of the way, and getting home rather peacefully, all of you sat down on Tyson's dojo. That was until an old man came flying at you with a wooden sword. You grabbed the stick just before it hit your head, grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and pulled the sword out of his hand. He let out a yelp when you put the edge of stick to his neck with your other hand. "Yo this sister got some mad moves!" You blinked. "Grandpa, don't go attacking our new teammate!" Tyson moaned. Ray laughed, "Yea we don't need other one injured."

"Yo homegirl can you let go of my digits?" Tyson's grandpa exclaimed.

"Oh yea sure. Gomen!" You said, letting go. "Wow Tara, where did you learn that?" Max asked. You just shrugged and said, "Picked it up." Tyson's grandpa left after a little while, yelling something about training or practicing.

"I want to take you right here and now!" Tyson demeaned, only to get hit over the head by Hilary. "Tyson! Be a little more considerate! Tara has just traveled a really long way, and you're already challenging her to a beybattle? At least let her take a shower or something!" Tyson mumbled sorry while the others sweat dropped. "So let guess me your names on what Mr. Dickinson has told me." you said, turning to Kenny. "Okay, brown hair, laptop and glasses. You're Kenny and Dizzi." He nodded. "Black hair, cat eyes, and yin-yang gear, you're Ray." Ray nodded with a grin. "blond hair, blue eyes, broken arm, you're Max." Max was too busy glaring at Tyson to answer you. "Red/blue cap, yellow shirt and blue jacket, you're Tyson." Tyson nodded while glancing over at Max nervously. "Brown hair, pink shirt, girl, you're Hilary." Hilary nodded happily. You had to turn around to look at Kai. He was sitting a few feet behind you guys with his eyes closed. "Loner, 2-colored hair, blue face paint, you're Kai." Kai made no sign of letting you know that he heard you. Actually it looked like he was asleep.

Feeling a little shot down, you turned your attention back to the others. "Wow Tara, you got us down easily." Kenny said. You shrugged and then Hilary said, "Hey Tara, why don't you make yourself at home and while we get the beystadium ready?" You nodded gratefully and picked up your big duffel bag. Max lead you to the bathroom, and you locked yourself in. After taking a nice shower and washing your hair, you changed into your usual outfit. (the one you were wearing before is basically your night stuff-its comfy.) It was a light green short-sleeve shirt, faded blue jeans, light brown boots, and matching fingerless gloves. Since your hair was wet, you left it down and it came to your elbows. Finally, you pulled out your beyblade from your bag. It was black and white and your bitbeast was a huge lion named Carminel. (car-min-el). He had golden fur that gleamed to a perfect shine. Huge, puffy black wings sprouted from his back, and his paws and tip of his tail. He was your best and only friend. You got your launcher and walked out to the where the others were waiting.

"All right. Whose gunna be my partner in this tournament anyway?"

Dizzi answered you. "Its going to be Kai. From what Mr. Dickinsons told us, your blading style is similar to his." You nodded your head and turned to look at the loner. He was causally leaning against a tree looking over at the beydish. "Lets fight Tara!" Tyson yelled. You smirked and walked over to the beydish. Max raced over to the dish. "At least I can still ref! 3" You and Tyson took your places. "2." You held your launcher like someone would hold a cocked gun. Tyson stared nervously at the thing as he put his ripcord into the thing itself.

"1. Let It Rip!" Max shouted as he backed away form the dish. You pulled the trigger and loud bang echoed the place. Tyson let out a cry and pulled the ripcord. Both blades went flying into the air and clashed into each other as they fell into the dish. "Alright, Let's do this Dragoon!" Tyson shouted to his blade. You smirked as the others crowed the dish, watching the battle going on. Dragoon came charging at Carminel, but he lazily dodged it.

Again and again, Dragoon tired attacking you, but you proved to be a handful and managed to hold him back. Tyson didn't like it. Not one bit. In fact, he was ready to tear your head off if you didn't do something. Thinking that this has gone on long enough, you said, "Carminel." Instantly, your bitchip started glowing. It moved so fast that it looked like it disappeared. Baffled, Tyson looked wildly trying to find your blade. You simply pointed up. Sure enough your blade came crashing down, slamming into Dragoon and knocking it out of the dish. Gasps were drawn in as everyone stared at your still spinning blade. It flew out of the dish and landed in your out stretched hand. You gave a small smile at it, before turning to Kai.

"I'll take you on partner." Cockiness seeping slightly into your voice.

Kai didn't move from his spot or make any effort to look at you.

_well aren't we a ray of sunshine._ you thought rolling your eyes to look at the rest of the group. "Can I see your blade?" Kenny asked. "Sure." You tossed the blade to him. He clumsily caught it, before turning it over in his hands. "Tara that was amazing!" Max awed. Tyson was still staring at Dragoon. "Something wrong Champ?" you asked, looking over at the current world champion. He dumbly shook his head staring at the blue and white blade that was in his hand. "How did you do that?" Ray asked. "Do what?" "Beat Tyson like he was an amateur!" You shrugged modestly. "I don't know. Carminel was stronger??"

"I don't believe it!" Kenny's cry rang out. Everyone turned to look at him. "This blade! The attack ring and the engine gear are amazing! Ive never seen anything so developed to match the bitbeast." You stretched, cracking your fingers and toes. "Yea I didn't expect to last this long or work this good when I was making it." Hilary's voice was in awe. "You made it?" You nodded. "I was stuck in the Andes for a while with nothing better to do. Who knew the Mexican bladers could have such good tech?"

"Is that how you beat me?" Tyson asked quietly. You scoffed. "Tyson don't upset over one lousy lose. You got to learn how to analyze it, and move on." Rei nodded. "Tara's right. You just have to practice more." You looked over at Ray slyly. "Don't say that when you've haven't battled me yet." Ray grinned. "I'll take you on now!" "Bring it."

~*~

It had been 3 days since you arrived, and during those three days, you had proved to be one hell of surprise. Hilary and Kenny had made up a training schedule to help you guys come up with attacking patterns and you proved it to be kids play. Tyson finally managed to beat you, but lost horribly when it came to racing. You did harder training by yourself. Though Kai wanted to deny it, he couldn't help but think that you had earned his respect. Your actions brought a smirk to his face far too many times.

At night, he heard you singing soft lullabies that helped the others bladers fall asleep weather they knew it or not. Even Kai himself would feel his eyes drooping at the sound of your voice. They were so sad and filled with sorrow. In the back of his mind, it nagged him why someone like you, who was always cheerful, would sing such sad songs.

You were currently staring at Tyson who was shoving his lunch down his windpipe. Even after 3 days, you still hadn't gotten to his eating habits, and Kai (as well as everyone else) couldn't really blame you. He watched as you slowly leaned towards Ray, who was sitting next to you. You then whispered something to him. He laughed which caused him to choke on the rice, which caused to you to hit in the back to make him cough the rice up, which then went flying on the top of the hotdogs, which caused to you start laughing, and Hilary to scream in disgust. Kenny, Max and Tyson just stared at Ray before they cracked up too.

Kai leaned against the trunk of the tree he was in. He was watching the commotion down below on the picnic table. A strange feeling came in the pit of his stomach when he saw you laughing. It felt almost giddy. But when you leaned in to talk to Ray, that feeling vanished into a burning pit. What. The. Heck. His thoughts were interrupted by your voice. "Hey Kai!"

He glanced to down to see you holding a plate with a small piece of cake on it. "Get down here and come eat with us! I managed to save it from Tyson for you." You said gesturing to the cake. "I don't like sweets." He called in his monotone voice. "Pfft. There is nobody in this world who doesn't like sweets, now don't make me come up there!" Kai raised an eyebrow at your stubbornness and jumped down softly. You shoved the plate into his hands and gave him a soft smile. "I knew it. Now come on and lets get to the others." You turned your heel and walked back to the table. Sighing, Kai looked down at the pastry and walked to the table.

"Okay. This is the format." Dizzi was saying later that day. "Theres going to be 2 blocks. Each team will compete in both blocks. Then, the final winners of each block will face off. Once the winners of that match have been decided, then those two will face off." Everyone just stared at each other. "So that means-" Tyson started.

"Even if your on the same team-" Ray continued.

"It doesn't matter." Max said.

"You're going to have to face-" you replied.

"Off in the end." Kai said coldly, looking at you. You caught his look and gave him a cheesy, nervous, grin. He just turned his head, glaring at the nearest tree.

It was night and everyone was trying to get some sleep. Kenny and Hilary headed home a few hours earlier and now it was just you and the bladebreakers. But instead of trying to rest for the tournament tomorrow, everyone was tossing and turning in their sleep. Finally, you sighed and sat up and said, "Alright, everyone who's up, get up." Max, Tyson, Ray, and even Kai sat up in their futons.

"Tossing and turning isn't going to get anyone sleep." You stated flatly.

"So what do you want to do?" Max asked yawning.

You shrugged.

Ray then said, "Why don't we all take a walk, clear our heads, and then get some sleep."

You all nodded and got up from the futons. You stretched and walked deeper into the house. On your second day at Tyson's house, you had noticed a grand piano sitting in one of the rooms. You never gave it a second thought but maybe now you thought playing a song from the old orphanage would help you clear head. You sat down on the bench and pushed the covering up. You cracked your fingers and played a scale. Just make sure it was tuned. Surprised, you found that it was. You closed your eyes and began to play a soft melody that flooded the house.

_Your fingertips against my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind...Images. You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes...clever tricks. Well Id never want to you unhappy,I'd thought you want the same for me. _

Unknowing to you, your piano playing and singing, had brought along a certain dueled-haired boy. He leaned against the doorframe, listening you play. He watched as your eyes glaze up as they drifted into memories. He watched and wondered how you played this song like you did.

_Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. Im trying not to think about you...cant you just let me be? So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache...almost lovers always do._

Kai's eyes felt droopy, as he listened to your sad song. Again. Why did your voice always give him a soothing feeling? He slid along the door frame, and leaned against it, as his mind wanted to sleep, but his heart wanted to listen. He didn't acknowledge the others as the came to find the source of the song.

When you finished the song, you closed the lid and wiped away a few stray tears. You turned around and was surprised to find 3 bladers sleeping at the doorway. You gave them a soft smile that turned empty as more memories flooded through. You were about to go fetch some blankets when a voice called, "Can you play some more?" You turned around to see a pair of violet eyes staring at you. You winked and threw a hold up at him.

When you came back, you saw that Kai had moved from the door frame to the windowsill. You draped the blankets on top of the others. Ray stirred and his sleep and mumbled, another song and dozed off again. You handed a blanket to Kai. He took it without saying anything. You chuckled and went back to the piano. You played a 2 more slow, soft, and sad songs before a yawn escaped your lips. "You've done this before." Kai's question sounded more like a statement. You closed the lid of the keys and nodded. "Yea I used to play for the little kids at the orphanage. I swear they were little monsters if they didn't sleep."

Kai's eyes widened slightly at the name of orphanage. "Were you-" "Yea, I didn't have parents. I went from on home to another. Getting kicked out cause 'I don't listen' or get sick of being abused and report them. But I cant say I minded. I picked up great beyblade tricks and got to learn lots of stuff. Mr. Dickinson heard about me when I was 11, living in Ireland. I'm 14 now so its been 3 years since Ive been under his care."

Kai didn't say anything, but he kept looking at you, so you took that as a sign to go on. "Theres not much to say. I found Carminel in the orphanage when I was 4. Can you believe where he was? In the attic, stuck between floorboards. Hes been my best and only friend since. I've seen love work, and then fall apart. Ive seen people who have everything they can possibly want, and beg for more. Ive seen people who have nothing, but have everything. Ive seen things rise, only to be taken down the next day. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have blading."

Kai was looking out the window, so you took that as a sign that the conversation was over. You didn't really like talking to someone who wouldn't respond. It made you feel that he didn't even care about what you were saying. Your amber orbs narrowed at him as you got up to leave.

~*~

"And the winners of the semifinals are Kai and Tara!" the announcer yelled into the mike. You and Kai had finally managed to beat Tyson and Ray and in the semifinals. You raised your hand to call back Carminel. You smiled down at him, but it turned into a frown as you noticed all the gashed and chipped parts of the blade. Drazner, Dragoon, and Drigger where no better. The battle had dragged on for the longest time. It was the first time anyone had seen your bitbeast. The huge, winged lion was fighting alongside the Kai's phoenix. Kai had mustered all the power he could for the final attack, and to you right there behind him. The final attack of the four blades was monstrous. The smoke cleared to find a crater instead of beydish.

You had to admit you were surprised to see Kai working with you. You thought he wouldn't care about you thought, and would want things your way. But when you had been in the locker rooms before working out a plan to beat Tyson and Ray, he had met you half ways on the planning. Now glancing around the stadium and the cheering fans, you were really glad to be his partner.

Tyson and Ray seemed to be in shock. Rays blade stayed unmoving by his feet, while Dragoon laid still in the beaten up dish. You fell down gasping for breath, while Kai stood, calling back Drazner. "Since Tara and Kai wont be able to drag out another battle today, we all will see them in action tomorrow!" Jazz yelled into the mike. You turned to Tyson and Ray. "That was one hell of a battle." You grinned. Snapping out of their daze, the two shook their heads and nodded, grinning ear to ear. "We have to do that again sometime." Your smile froze on your face. _I want a rematch! I'll get you next time Tara! Don't forget to come back! How many times have you heard those same lines again and again? _you were snapped out of your daze when Tyson said, "I cant believe I lost."

You scoffed, and said to the blue-net, "Get over it buddy! Losing is part of life. Just cause your world champ don't mean that someone else cant come and steal your title." Tyson stared at you with wide eyes. You laughed and gave him a cheesy wink as the crowd cheered for you and Kai. You struggled to get up and was surprised when a gloved hand came and helped you up. You nodded Kai a thanks and said, "I want a real fight." "I could say the same." And with that he walked off, his scarf flapping gently behind him.

Later that day, with Kenny fixing yours and Kai's blade for tomorrows battle, you went for a walk. Your feet carried you to the park where you and the others always trained. You grinned slightly at the setting sun. You climbed on top of the monkey bars to get a better view. You sang a soft song as the sun sank lower and lower into the horizon.

_We walked along a crowded street, you took my hand and danced with me...images. And when you left, you kissed my lips, you told me you would never, never forget these images_

"For someone who smiles a lot, you sing really sad songs."

You stopped in the middle of a high note, god knows how stupid that sounded. You turned your head and looked down from your post. Kai was leaning against the monkey bar poles, staring at the almost gone sun. The sky was pink, red, and orange-any color of the sunsets. Tomorrow was only hours away.

From your little perch, you shrugged. "I had a lot of free time ." You said simply. "Do you ever wish you could see your real parents?" you blinked at him. "Sometimes. But then I realized that **I** shouldn't have to hunt **them** down, but **they** should be hunting **me** down. You know, to have me back. Call it selfish, but thats what I believe."

Kai didn't give any notion that he heard you. Your eyes narrowed and your blood started to sizzle. You normally didn't get mad very easily-you were a laid-back person. But Kai always like he's all high and mighty. He could at least _try_ to make an effort. You were!

You had never told anyone about your past. Disregarding it when asked about it. But you when you met the Bladebreakers, you got this feeling that you could really trust them. That they would understand your feelings about being unwanted. Especially Kai. You felt that you could trust him the most despite his cold attitude. But after brushing you off for the millionth time, you were getting fed up.

You jumped off the monkey bars and landed in the sandy undergrowth. You turned around to face Kai. Your eyes were glaring daggers. "Listen Kai," you hissed. "Here I am, trying to be kind, but you keep acting like my life doesn't mean a hell dammed thing. The least you can do is say something, anything, when a person talks to you. Not act like you didn't hear a single fucking thing they said! I'm sorry that Tyson tried to be a showoff and broke Max's arm and that you got stuck with me, instead of being with one of the others. But you don't have to brush me off every time I talk to you-especially when you start the conversation!"

You stomped off in a fury, not wanting for a reply. You growled as you slid the door open to Tyson's dojo. Kenny and the others looked up as you stomped by them and went to where the stereo was. "Hey Tara- " Hilary started but stopped when she saw your angry look. You stomped into the room, loaded a CD into the stereo and blasted the loud rock music.

"What's gotten into her?" Ray asked as he stared at the spot where you stomped off to. Max shrugged his shoulders, as did Tyson. Just then, Kai walked into the room. His expression was unreadable and his violet hues had taken a darker shade. "Hey Kai!" Kenny said, giving a small smile to the older blader. Kai glared at him and turned his head. He walked out of the room without saying a word.

"Is this have-a-bad-day day or something?" Tyson said watching Kai go. Hilary on the other hand had a knowing look plastered to her face. "Ahhh." She said to herself. Max looked at her. "What?"

The brunette shook her head, said "nothing."

Skillet's "Open Wounds" blasted through the speakers as you sat on the floor glaring at the poor wooden sword that met your gaze. Normally you would spin Carminel to let go of your anger, but since he was under repairs, you couldn't. So you did the next best thing, that doesn't include breaking stuff into pieces: blasting music at full volume.

Later that night, after you were calmed down, you got Carminel back from Kenny. It was brand spanking new. The attack ring was lighter but tougher, and the base was sturdier for your offensive attacking. Kai's Dranzer was looking good too. Kenny explained it, but since you were still pissed at Kai, you ignored them.

~*~

"And here they come now!" Jazz's voice echoed through the stadium as the crowd cheered and roared. "Here is Kai!" A spotlight fell onto Kai as the loner walked up to the beydish. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his eyes were closed. "And his opponent, Tara!" A spotlight fell on you as you walked to the dish. Your eyes were focused on Kai and your hands were clutched into determined fists.

"This is final battle of the Mega Tournament! Let's see what the judges cooked up for us!" The floor parted to revel the new dish. It was huge. The dish itself was pitch black, and the city of Dublin was built into the dish. You glared at it. Dublin was may have been the place where Mr. Dickinson learned about you, but it was also the worst home you had. Your gaze was set on the dish, and if looks could kill, your glare would have thrown the whole thing into flames.

Kai opened his eyes to see you glaring at the dish. He quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Bladers, 3" Jazz started to count down.

"2!" you whipped out Carminel and your gun-launcher. "1!" you stuffed the blade into the bottom of the gun. "Let It Rip!" You pulled the trigger just as Kai pulled on his ripcord.

The blades clashed in midair, and the fight was on.

~*~

The fight had been going on for the longest time. The roar of the crowd, and the cheers of your new friends didn't matter as you attacked Drazner again and again. You and Kai were out of breath, tried, and still determined to finish this fight. The blades clashed again and grinned against each as the you bitbeasts fought above.

You looked at Kai. He caught your gaze and to your surprise, he smirked. "One last shot." you said. He nodded and nodded his head. "Dranzer!" he yelled out. "Carminel!" you screamed.

"Fire Arrow!" Kai shouted to his bit beast.

"Black Slash!" You hollered to your lion.

There was an explosion that rocked the whole stadium. The force threw both you and Kai back. As the smoke was starting to clear up, you struggled to get up. Your eyes narrowed as you tried to see the outcome. You gasped. Kai's eyes went wide. The crowed fell silent. Jazz stared at the two blades. "And it looks like our winner is...KAI!" The roar of the crowed fell deaf to your ears.

It was true, the black and white blade laid still as Kai's blue one spun. Kai called back Dranzer and you picked up Carminel. You smiled at it whispering, "That was one hell of a battle huh?" Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Hilary ran towards you two. You walked up to Kai before he could leave. Your raised your hand and gave him a smile. "That was the best battle that I have _ever_ had. I'll be sure to take you down next time." You gave him your signature, cheesy wink. Kai stared at you and then your hand. He shook and smirked. "Yea let's see you try."

~*~

Later day, you were outside with the others, practicing and training. You were playing keep away with Kenny. You had stolen his laptop and were running away from him while Dizzi was laughing and cheering for you not to get caught. Kai and Ray were sparing, while Tyson, Max, and Hilary were down laughing at your antics.

"Yo ma homeboys and homegirls!" Tyson's grandpa came bustling through the doors. Mr. Dickinson was trailing behind him. "The dude's here to see ma girl Tara." You stopped running and Kenny was about to crash into you, but you stuck your arm and stopped him. You looked at Mr. Dickinson. "Whats up? "Mr. Dickinson smiled. "I've got something I want to talk to you about." He said turning to walk back into the dojo. You handed Dizzi back to Kenny and ran after him. The others stared at you back.

"So whats up?" You asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I've got some great news for you!" the old man replied. "I know you've having a hard time at you're home right now." You gaze turned hard and you stared at the poor wooden sword again. "And I know you've had a hard time with the other foster homes as well. So I pulled a few strings and got an apartment for you to live in here and Japan." Your eyes snapped back to focus on him. "You can live in a small apartment by yourself, not that far away from, as long as you're apart of the BBA." Your mouth fell open about 2 inches. "B-but wh-what about the bills and-"

"Don't worry about that. Once you're old enough to get a job, well discuss it then. But for now its all under the name of the BBA." You screamed and tackled hugged the man in front of you. "Thank you so much!" You pulled back saying, "You don't know whats it like...all those years of having no love, being all alone..."you're voice trailed off as you screamed again and hugged Mr. Dickinson tightly.

He chuckled and patted your back. As he was saying, "You're a good girl Tara. With a lot of talent. It shouldn't be wasted away." when the others came running in. Kai was the first one to reach you. "What happened?" He asked, as Ray threw in a "is everything okay?"

"It's more than okay! I get to live here! In Japan! With you people! And not in Canada and every where else you can think of!" your eyes were gleaming with delight.

Hilary tackled you into a hug while Tyson and the others yelled "Alright!" Hilary looked at you and grinned. "This is great!" You nodded and said, "Yea! Now I don't have to worry about evil, random people beating me up and neglecting my needs!" You cheered and hugged the nearest person next you, which happened to be Kai. He froze at your touch, and didn't return it. But he didn't push you away either.

~*~

After moving the stuff into your new home, and making sure everything was there, the others left. You sighed loving the feel of your new place. You went out for a walk, trying to figure your away around. You ended up in the same park where you yelled at Kai. You sat up on the monkey bars and sighed.

Of course, the feeling wasn't right without a tune.

_I cannot go to the ocean, I cannot drive the streets at night, I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind..So you're gone and I'm haunted...And I bet you are just fine. Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

"You don't live in foster homes anymore, and you're still singing sad songs."

You looked up at the moon with a soft smile. "Not a song-a lullaby."

Kai climbed up next to you. "Wanna sing me one?"

You were about to finish the one you were singing before, but Kai stopped you. "How bout the one you wrote?" You looked at him. Confusion written in your eyes. "How did you know I wrote one?" Kai shrugged and looked up at the sky. "I didn't-but it looks like I was right."

You shook your head, and started humming. You sang:

_Time can't break your heart, time can lock away...your precious memories. I'll say goodbye now for now, cause I know I won't see you in heaven. Go on beyond those doors, for I'm sure you'll be glad, to see the world pass, beneath your toes._

You leaned against Kai, your head feel onto his shoulder. Humming and singing

L u l l a b i e s


End file.
